Lilly in London!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A story about Lilly's time in London...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this story about Lilly's vacation in London. Lilly, Oliver and Miley are adults in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly in London!<strong>

**Lilly Truscott is in London. She has been there for almost two weeks now and now she only have a day and a half left before she has to return to Malibu.**

"Maybe I should buy a gift for Miley..." says Lilly to herself.

Lilly walk into a small shop that sells many cute things. "Aaww, how cute!" says Lilly as she find a set of gold ear-rings with pink smooth gem-stones.

"These would be very beautiful on Miley!" says Lilly.

"Do you want to buy those?" says the owner of the shop as he walk up to Lilly.

"Yes! Who are you?" says Lilly.

"I'm Henry Barclay, the owner of this shop." says Henry.

"My name's Lillian Truscott, but people call me Lilly. How much for the ear-rings?" says Lilly.

"Miss Truscott, for you...550 euros." says Henry.

"Then I take 'em!" says Lilly as she hand Henry the money.

"Thank you, just a moment..." says Henry as he use a key to open the display-cabinet and grab the ear-rings and put them in a small cherry-red wooden box.

"Miss Truscott, your ear-rings!" says Henry as he give the box to Lilly.

"Actually they are not for me..." says Lilly. "They are a gift for my best friend Miley Stewart."

"I'm sure she'll like them!" says Henry.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

Later that day Lilly has dinner at nice Irish pub.

"It was a while since I had mushroom-toast and oxtail soup." says Lilly as she begin to eat.

A waiter come up to Lilly's table. "May I get you something to drink, lady?" he ask.

"A glass of red wine, thanks!" says Lilly.

"Of course! I'll be back in a few, miss Truscott." says the waiter.

"This soup taste awesome!" says Lilly.

The next day Lilly's at the airport waiting for her flight. Suddenly she hear the ring tone she has for Miley.

Lilly open her white handbag and pull out her cell phone.

"Lilly speaking!"

"Hi, Lils! It's Miley! How's things in London?"

"Awesome! I'm at the airport. My flight leaves about an hour from now. I'll arrive in Malibu at 20.30. Oliver's goin' to be there to pick me up. I want you to come too."

"Sure! I'll be there, Lillian!"

"I look forward to tell you about everything I've done here in London. Stay pretty, Miley! See ya tonight! Bye!"

"Bye, Lils!"

At 20.30 that night Lilly step off the plane at the airport in Malibu.

"Hi, Lilly! Welcome home!" says Oliver and Miley who are waiting for her.

"Hi, guys!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Happy to be home?" says Miley.

"Yeah! Home sweet home!" says Lilly.

"I'm so happy that you're back, Lillian!" says Oliver as he give his wife a hug.

"Aaww, Ollie!" says Lilly in a soft voice.

"Tell us about London!" says Oliver to Lilly as the 3 friends walk to Oliver's car.

"Where should I begin?" says Lilly. "Oh, yeah! You won't believe who I met at the hotel on first day!"

"Who?" says Miley.

_**Flashback to Lilly's first day in London.**_

Lilly arrive at the Ravenwood Hotel in London.

"Wow, it's Ronald DeWinter!" says Lilly as she see a tall man who's wearing a dark red tuxedo.

"Hey! Aren't you Ronald DeWinter, the star of 'Deathtrap 3'...?" says Lilly as she walk over to Ronald.

"Yeah! That's me!" says Ronald. "Nice to meet a fan!"

"Of course I'm a fan! You were awesome in that movie!" says Lilly.

_**Present day.**_

"Not really a big deal..." says Miley. "I've already met him twice! First at last year's MTV Music Awards and two months ago at Amanda York's birthday-party."

"Maybe, but it's a big thing for me!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Miley. "I mean, you've always had a thing for famous people." Miley laugh a little.

"True! I get a little star-struck every now and then..." says Lilly as she begin to giggle.

"A little...? There's none who get star-struck like Lilly Truscott!" says Oliver with a smile.

"True!" says Lilly as she give Oliver a kiss.

"Tell us more! What else did ya do in London?" says Miley.

"I saw 'Jesus Christ Superstar' at the Royal Albert Hall." says Lilly.

"How was that, Lilly?" says Oliver.

"Awesome!" says Lilly.

"I'm sure it was!" says Miley.

"I also went to an exhibit at Madame Tussauds wax museum." says Lilly.

"That's cool, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"Yeah, it is!" says Lilly.

"True!" says Miley.

"I also went to the National Gallery." says Lilly.

"I didn't know you were into art...?" says Miley.

"I'm not, but it seemed like one of those places you kind of 'have to' visit!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Wow! Sounds like you did a lot in London, Lils!" says Miley.

"True!" says Lilly.

"That's our Lilly!" says Oliver as he give Lilly a kiss.

"Yeah!" says Miley with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
